ohmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Murphy's Children
Murphy's Children (2012 - Present) is an American Pop Punk Band from Akron, Ohio History: Background and Name Paul Rogers (RunnuR, Phuquz) formed Murphy's Children in 2012 with Victor Murdock (Grim City Rippers) during one of RunnuR's many hiatuses. The name is a play on Murphy's Law which states "Whatever can go wrong, will go wrong", to which the band claims to be the children of said law. Early Years Paul Rogers and Victor Murdock (Vic) recruited Alex Covert (Subversive Chronicle) to play drums. After 2-3 years, Alex wanted to move to guitar so MC Recruited Jacob Painter (Jay) to play drums. Jay had to quit the band due to family problems Geoff Ackerman joined MC on guitar and Alex was asked to finish out the remaining shows as drummer Brian Golec Era Joining and assimilation into MC After Jacob Painter left the band in 2014, Brian Golec joined Murphy's Children with the intent of becoming a well rounded drummer. Brian had already been playing drums for many years in a heavy metal type of style but wished to become better versed in the punk rock style. He practiced 3-4 days a week and starting improving at an accelerated rate. Soon, he was ready to start doing shows. Brian did his first show with Murphy's Children at The Empire Concert Club in Akron, Ohio on Oct 24, 2014. Death On April 13th 2015 Brian Golec was brutally stabbed to death by his father Kevin Golec at his home in Akron Ohio at approximately 10pm. Brian had returned home after practice that evening to find money missing. When Brian confronted his father about the money an argument ensued and Kevin Stabbed his son in the throat. There was a chilling 911 call in which Kevin claims to have been assaulted by members of a cult which his son had allegedly belonged to. Kevin told police that he had fought off the assailants but that his son was not so lucky. The police believed this to be a lie and promptly arrested Kevin. Months later, the business across the street from Brian's home gave police security footage that showed Kevin dragging his son across the street and Brian getting up and walking back to the doorway of his house and collapsing where he eventually died. Will Extream Era Introduction and joining MC With music being an addiction to all members, Paul, Vic and Geoff continued to practice but were continually reminded about the loss of their friend and band mate Brian. Joe Thompson of Last Day's Pay had introduced Vic to a man who had been attending all the local shows and cheering on all the local bands. That man was Will Extream. Will had been in the band Push Off but had not been playing because of inner turmoil with his own band. The members of Murphy's Children invited Will to come jam with them, which turned into them asking Will if he would like to join Murphy's Children full time. Other Projects ''' Will joined Brent Williams (formerly of May Day Riots) in his cover project called Pretty in Punk '''Geoff's Departure and CD Release Geoff left MC in late 2016 / early 2017 and came back for the cd release party in February to do one last show with Murphy's Children Dee Irons joins Murphy's Children Dee Irons replaced Geoff officially on Feb 11, 2017. Will Extream officially left Murphy's Children July 21, 2018. and came back Dalin Jones and Alex Wright filled in as temporary drummers for a series of shows Dee left either late 18 or early 19 jesse joined august 2019 Will Left 2nd time Alex wright filling in on drums Members: ''' '''Current Members: * Paul Rogers - Guitar / Vocals (2012 - Present) * Victor Murdock - Bass / Vocals (2012 - Present) * Jesse Myers * Alex Wright Alumni: * Alex Covert (2012 - 2014) * Jacob Painter (2014) * Brian K. Golec (2014-2015) * Jake Schoenfelt (2015) * Geoff Ackerman (2014 - 2017) * Will Extream (Moyers) - Drums / Vocals (2015 - 2018) * Dalin Jones * Dee Irons (Guitar; 2017-2018) Incarnations: # Paul, Vic, Alex (2012-2013) # Paul, Vic, Jacob, Alex C (2013-2014) # Paul, Vic, Alex C. Geoff (2014) # Paul, Vic, Geoff, Brian (2014-2015) # Paul Vic Geoff Will (2015-2017) # Paul Vic Will Dee (2017-2018) # Paul Vic Dee Dalin (2018) # Paul Vic Jesse Will (2019) # Paul Vic Jesse Alex W (2019) Discography * Murphy's Children - Demo (2013) * Murphy's Children s/t (2017 Loserheart Records / Iron Vertabrae Records) Gigography 2018 * July 25 @ Buzzbin with MettaGov, Lumps (Brooklyn, NY) and Round Eye (Shanghi, China) External Links Facebook -